Love's Complications
by CMPunkGrrl
Summary: What is Simon to do when two beautiful girls are both interested in him? He dates them both to see who he is more compatable with. But what happens when the girls find out about each other? Who should he choose, Maia or Isabelle? Or will he end up alone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Thank you to icestarlight for being my Beta. You rock!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

* * *

Isabelle burst out the front doors of the Institute and had started to cross the street, when she bumped into someone. She turned to snap at the person to watch where they were going, but then she realized she recognized them. "Simon!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in months!"

If Simon wasn't a vampire, he would probably be blushing right now; instead he tentatively put his arms around her waist, hugging her back, enjoying the way her body felt pressed to his. He dropped his arms quickly and looked down. "I've been good, how about you?"

Isabelle smiled at him. "You know same old stuff, different day. What are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for Clary. I texted her and she said she was here with Jace. We were going to go get some lunch. I haven't seen any of you since you guys got back from your last trip to Alicante."

Isabelle looked at him and laughed. "You may not want to go bother them. They are…" she giggled before she got the rest of the sentence out. "Preoccupied. You'd think they hadn't seen each other in weeks."

Simon made a face. "Why would she tell me to come down here then?" He sighed and then looked at Isabelle with a bit of a hopeful expression. "Were you headed to somewhere just now?"

Isabelle looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what he was up to. Even though she had been dating Downworlders for years, it was more to shock her parents than anything else, she didn't really trust Downworlders. Simon was a little more trustworthy than the others though, for a couple reasons. One, he was Clary's best friend, has been since they were little and remained that way even after he changed. The other reason being that he was a Daylighter, so the other vampires didn't really trust him. He didn't fit in with them, he didn't belong to or sleep at the coven, he didn't hang out with them, and he actually didn't even talk to them unless he had to.

"I was actually just going to Taki's to get take-out. Do you want to come? We can grab a booth and catch up." Isabelle and Simon had always had a flirty relationship, since they first met. They might have even dated when he was still a mundane if it wasn't for the whole Jace-Clary-Simon love triangle. Even after he got over Clary, he was changed, and then there was the war with Valentine. It seemed like there was always something in the way. Now that everything was over and things had calmed down a little, there was Maia. She was a werewolf in Luke's pack. Isabelle knew that Maia liked Simon, but she wasn't sure if the feelings were mutual.

Simon looked at her with his gorgeous brown eyes; they were more noticeable now that his glasses were gone. "Sure that sounds nice Izzy. Since Clary stood me up, I can have lunch with a beautiful woman." He smiled at her and she could feel herself start to blush, she looked down so he couldn't see her.

She cleared her throat and quickly said, "Thanks Simon. Shall we?" She held her arm out for him to hook his through and they turned away from the Institute and headed the couple blocks to Taki's, a diner that served food for all kinds of Downworlders and humans. Mostly, the only humans that went there were Shadowhunters. "I'm starving, I missed breakfast this morning."

Simon looked at her, giving her a crooked smile, that made her heart skip a beat. "Missed because you overslept?" He asked her teasingly.

She looked at him and laughed. "You know me too well." They had reached Taki's and Simon grabbed the door and held it open for her. "A gentleman, thank you." They went in and sat at the booth that their group always occupied.

Simon sat across from her and grabbed the menu. Kaelie the faerie waitress, came over to take their order. Isabelle ordered a chocolate shake and pancakes and Simon, a glass of animal blood, warmed. He looked up warily at Isabelle, as Kaelie flitted away. "Does that gross you out?"

She reached across the table to grab his hand, but then decided against it and folded her hands together. "No Simon, you're a vampire, its fine." She smiled at him to try and reassure him.

"So, Izzy, what have you been up to the last few weeks?" He asked, laughing. "What's been going on in the Shadowhunter world."

She gave him her flirty look. "The usual, killing demons, making sure Downworlders obey the law, fighting with Jace and Alec, training, we went to Alicante, but you knew that, typical Shadowhunter stuff. Your life has to be more exciting then mine." She winked at him. Isabelle was used to being the one in control in these situations. She always left guys speechless, wanting more, but with Simon, she felt like he was the one that held the power.

He looked down at the table, his brown hair falling in his eyes, it looked so silky and soft, Isabelle wanted to run her fingers through it, but she decided against it. She clenched her fists and bit her lip. Simon sighed softly. "Yeah I guess my life is exciting, between not knowing what this Mark means, or what will happen with it. Not only being different from my family and friends because I'm a vampire, but not even fitting in with the other vampires because I'm a Daylighter." He looked up at her, giving her a sad smile.

She reached across the table and grabbed one of his hands. It was cold to the touch, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was comfort him. "We are all here for you, and we will help you figure this out. Clary, Jace, me, Alec, Magnus, even my parents, are all looking for solutions to both situations. We will be here for you and help you."

He started to say something, but then Kaelie came over with the food. As she set the plates down on the table, she was looking at Simon trying to flirt with him. She did that with every male that came into the diner. It didn't matter if they were single, had a girlfriend, were married, even if the girl was there, Kaelie didn't care. She slammed Isabelle's plate down and stormed away. Isabelle looked up to see what had her so upset, that's when she realized Simon was staring at her.

This time she couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. "What?" She asked him, smiling slowly.

Simon shook his head. "Nothing." He took a gulp of his blood. "What else is going on? You seeing anyone Iz?"

She almost choked on her pancakes, but quickly recovered. "Nope not right now. I'm… uh… waiting for the right guy, I guess. I'm sick of being walked all over. I finally realized that with Meliorn. I want to be loved by someone, not used." She mentally slapped herself when she realized she was pouring her soul out to him. She looked at him and to her surprise he was nodding.

"I completely understand where you're coming from. You want that special someone in your life, that's there to comfort you when your sad, celebrate good news with you…" He stopped short of finishing and laughed. "Listen to us getting all sappy." He grabbed a fork and snagged a bite of her pancakes.

She looked at him and grinned. "I know, what's wrong with us?" She pushed her plate towards him. "I'm full, you want to finish these off?"

Simon ate the last couple of bites on the plate and waved Kaelie down for the check. She came over and practically threw it on the table. He rolled his eyes. "Man, she gets angry when someone doesn't pay attention to her." He took his wallet out and put some money on the table.

Isabelle reached into her pocket to grab her own money. "Why didn't you pay attention to her? I mean most guys drool over her."

He waved her money away. "My treat. Why pay attention to her when I have the most beautiful girl in the world sitting across from me." Simon's eyes immediately widened and he started to stutter. "I, uh, I mean…"

Isabelle smiled and then leaned across the table and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you, that was unbelievably sweet. You ready to head out?"

Simon nodded, still looking a bit flustered. He put the check and money on the table and they got up from the booth, heading for the door. Once they were outside, Simon pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. Isabelle smiled to herself, thinking, 'Maybe now, finally, we can be together.' They walked back to the Institute in a comfortable silence and once they arrived he walked her as close to it as he could. Being a vampire and "damned", he couldn't get too close to the Institute. She turned to look at him.

"I promised my mother I would help her out with something after I saw Clary, so I have to head back to Brooklyn, but I would really like to see you again. Like maybe I could take you out on a real date?" Simon asked her, looking down at his shoes.

"I would really love that", Isabelle said, smiling. She took her hand and lifted his chin up so he was looking at her, and slowly leaned in pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into the kiss, parting his lips slightly. She ran her tongue along his lips and then pulled away. "Call me." Then she crossed the street to the Institute.

Simon watched her go the entire way and the only thing he could think was 'DAMN!'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is Chapter 2. Like it, Want more? Reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Thanks again to my beta.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Isabelle was running around the Institute like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to get ready for her date with Simon and Clary was just sitting on her bed laughing. "Iz, it's only Simon. You could wear a paper bag and he would still think you were smoking hot."

Isabelle stopped for a moment to glare at Clary. "I know you're not Miss. Fashion Conscious and for some reason my brother doesn't care, but I want to look sexy tonight. I want Simon to forget all about Maia, and any other girls out there." She pulled a very short black leather skirt out of her closet and a red lace corset. She held it up to her. "What about this?" She turned to Clary.

Clary's eyes bulged out of her head. "Well that would definitely make him forget, he probably wouldn't remember his own name after seeing you in that."

Isabelle smiled. "We have a winner then." She pulled the skirt on over her black lace thong and then put the corset on, deciding on no bra, since it was strapless. She looked at herself in the mirror. "What do you think Clary?"

Clary looked up from the magazine she was reading. "You look amazing Izzy, If Simon doesn't think so, then he's an idiot. But I know him, and I know that he will be drooling over you."

Isabelle caught Clary's eyes in the mirror and smiled. "I'm just nervous. I've never had competition for a guy before. Usually if I want a guy, I get him, so this is all new for me." She caught Clary rolling her eyes. "What?"

Clary shook her head. "Nothing, it just must be so hard for you. For once in your life, instead of having the guy fall all over you to do whatever you want him to, you actually have to work for it. You know what Iz, if you end up with Simon in the end, you might appreciate him more, for all the work you put into it. But remember he is my best friend, so you better not be doing this just for the competition. I don't care if you're Jace's sister, I will hurt you if you break his heart." With that she threw the magazine on the bed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Isabelle just stared after her, wondering what the hell had just happened. Whatever, she thought to herself. I need to finish getting ready. She sat at her vanity and started to apply her makeup. While she was sitting there, her mind wandered off, wondering what Simon had planned for them tonight. Then she started thinking of the types of things he does with Maia and her stomach started churning. No, she definitely didn't like sharing her men.

She threw a little lip gloss on as the finishing touch and looked at herself again in the full length mirror. Her hair and makeup were done, she was dressed; she just needed shoes. She could either go with basic black pumps or her thigh high boots. She seemed to remember Simon liking the boots, so she decided to go with those and just as she was finishing the laces her phone vibrated.

She looked at the screen and saw a text from Simon. It read, "I'm downstairs". She started to get a little nervous, her palms were a little sweaty and her stomach was turning. She grabbed the towel from her shower and wiped her hands on it. She did one last check in the mirror, took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

As Isabelle walked down the hallway, she passed Church, the Institute cat that could tell you where anyone was in the Institute at any given time, and bent down to pet his head. She got to the elevator and headed to the first level. She took a couple more deep breaths while in the safety of the elevator. Why was she so nervous, it was only Simon? Maybe it was because they had never gone out before and actually classified it as a date.

As Isabelle came out the front doors of the Institute, she saw Simon waiting across the street next to a car. He came to the edge of the sidewalk to meet her. As she reached him, he picked her up, swung her around and then softly pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away quickly and looked into her eyes.

Feeling very flustered after the display of affection, Isabelle said the first thing that came to mind. "Where did you get the car?" She groaned internally. Why did she always become such an idiot around him?

Simon gave her his signature crooked grin and said "I told my mom that I had a very important date tonight and I needed to borrow the car. I didn't want you to have to walk or take the train." For the first time since she came outside, he looked down at what she was wearing. Before looking back up, he cleared his throat. "You look", he stopped for a second. "You look, breathtaking Izzy."

Isabelle smiled and felt her cheeks blush. "Thank you." She started to walk around to the passenger side of the car. Simon jogged out in front of her and opened the car door for her. She nodded at him, and slid into the car. He shut the door once she was in and walked back over to his side. He got in, started the car and then looked over at her. "Are you ready for an amazing night with yours truly?" He grinned.

"Sure," Isabelle smiled back. "Where are we going?"

Simon shook his head. "Nope, it's a surprise. I was thinking about blindfolding you, so you couldn't even see what direction we were driving in, but I figured then you would try to kill me." He laughed.

Isabelle glared at him. "I'm glad you find this so amusing. In case you've forgotten, I'm a Shadowhunter. We don't like surprises, or not being aware of our surroundings. We always need to know where we are, what's nearby, who's nearby, in case we need to fight a demon or a Forsaken."

Simon started laughing so hard he almost had to pull the car over. He kept one hand on the wheel, but with the other he was holding his stomach. His whole body was trembling.

Isabelle continued to glower at him. "What? What are you laughing about? Are you laughing about what I just said? I really don't find it that funny."

Simon looked over at her, he managed to stop laughing and he cleared his throat. "Izzy, we've known each other for awhile now, right?" She nodded. "Our whole group, me, you, Jace, Clary, Alec, and Magnus, we've been through a lot together?" She nodded again. "So, therefore, I know you. You are not worried about demons or Forsaken; you hate not being in control. You don't like the fact I am bringing you somewhere and you're not allowed to know the destination." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and gave her a cocky grin.

Isabelle sat in the passenger seat pouting, she knew he was right, but she didn't want to tell him that. The one thing she hated more than not being in control was being wrong. She was not going to ruin this evening. She was finally on a date, a REAL date with Simon. She leaned over and held the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. It startled her a bit at first because of the coolness. She looked at him to see how he reacted to her taking his hand, and she saw he had a smile on his face.

They continued the drive to her surprise date talking about Simon's band and things that happened in his school. Those topics excited Isabelle because she never went to a normal high school. She took classes and did training in the Institute, so she enjoyed hearing about the mundanes' petty little problems, such as whom were they going to ask to the biggest party of the year or who was dating who.

Then Isabelle caught Simon up on what was going on in the Shadowhunter and Downworlder worlds or at least as much as she could. There were certain things Downworlders couldn't be told, whether they were close friends or not. Isabelle was so happy the way the conversation flowed between them, she wondered if he and Maia talked like this, if it came this easy. Of course they got along, they were both Downworlders. They probably got along better than us, they had more in common, she thought jealously.

Isabelle shook her head. This was her night to prove to Simon, that they belonged together, not him and Maia. She took the temporary pause to look around and noticed that they were in Midtown. "Are we going to eat in Midtown?" she looked over at him while he was driving down the busy Manhattan street, but all he did was smile. "Simon, you did not need to take me here for dinner. Any restaurant in this general vicinity is 'way' expensive."

"I didn't say anything", he responded with a smirk. "I neither confirmed nor denied we were even eating at a restaurant here."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him. "I'm serious, Simon! I'm happy just to be spending time with you; we could go to Burger King for all I care. I don't need you talking me to some fancy restaurant. I don't know what my brothers made me out to be, but I don't care about that stuff."

Simon looked over at her. "Izzy, don't you think, by now, I know not to listen to anything Alec or Jace say about you? I think we've spent enough time together and gotten to know each other that I know you don't care about fancy cars and dinners or how much money someone has. If it makes you feel any better I'll tell you that we are not going to an expensive restaurant, but that's all I'll tell you."

Isabelle sighed, but Simon just laughed. "Come on Izzy. For once can't you let someone do something nice and romantic for you? It's not always about control or having the upper hand. Sometimes, it's just about being sweet."

"Fine, fine." Isabelle laughed. "I let you be romantic or whatever." She leaned back in the passenger seat, thinking about what he could have planned. She looked over at him and saw he was smiling to himself, probably because she finally gave in.

They drove for about five more minutes and then Simon pulled the car into a parking space and shut the engine off. He looked over at her. "We're here."

She looked around, but couldn't see much of anything, but there were definitely no restaurants anywhere. There weren't any building or lights for that matter. She looked over at Simon, but he was already out and walking over to her side of the car. He opened her door and helped her out.

"Will you do me a favor and close your eyes?" He asked her with a smirk.

She looked at him a little shocked. "Did you take me some place to kill me or something? There is nothing over here!"

Simon couldn't help but laugh. "You really think I would kill you? Come on. Please close your eyes?"

Isabelle sighed once again, but closed her eyes. She then felt one of Simons hands go over her eyes and the other take both of her hands. "No peeking", he said as he started to lead her somewhere. They walked a little ways over some bumpy terrain and then he stopped them. "Ok, stay right there for a minute. No looking yet!" She felt him leave her side, and heard some noises. Then she felt someone in front of her and heard Simon's voice say "You can open your eyes now."

Isabelle opened her eyes slowly, unsure of what she would see or what would happen. When she finally opened them all the way, she couldn't believe what she saw.


End file.
